


Leer

by cjwritergal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gore, Rating for Kimblee, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritergal/pseuds/cjwritergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea was delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, and I completely forgot about it. Another Kimblee being creepy story.
> 
> Prompt # 70: Tempt
> 
> Title: Leer

* * *

He wanted to fuck her.

This, among human males, was not unusual; wishing to fuck the daylights out of an attractive woman. A biological fact that kept him among everyone else in society. Then again, most men didn't want to fuck  _her_  the way he did.

Fullmetal wanted her. Oh yes, Fullmetal wanted her, loved her, even.

Kimblee wanted her. The idea was delicious, making his blood sing just like when he'd destroyed the Ishvalans, been splattered in their blood.

Just like Fullmetal, be loved her big blue eyes, her long legs, the curves of her hips. He loved to imagine those big blue eyes wider than ever, those long legs thrashing as she fought to escape, even as he held her down and whispered the bloody details of how her parents had been killed.

He'd been sent to kill her parents, and instead had found their dead bodies, and her photograph. He smiled at the absolute  _perfection_  of the idea. Everything would come full circle. He'd missed out on her parent's blood, so he would have hers. He wouldn't kill her, oh no, he didn't want that.

He wanted her to witness every moment. He wanted to feel her every moment of terror, feel her screams shake his core like so many explosions-

Maybe when he was done, he would draw a smile on her face with her blood. She liked to smile, after all. It was the least he could do. And red suited her very well.


End file.
